Dirty Little Secrets
by HesMyLullaby
Summary: Based on my RPing days... very interesting story plot. r&r pleaz
1. What She Always Wanted

Hey guys.... I have risen from the ashes. Here's my new fic... called Dirty Little Secrets... enjoy.  
  
***  
  
Darana could feel Draco's breath on her face, and she closed her eyes, hardly able to believe what was happening. As if in slow motion, the world around her disappeared, and she could feel nothing but Draco in her arms, his breath on her face as his lips grew nearer and nearer to hers. Just before their lips met, Darana pushed him away a little. He gave her a confused look. She bit her lip. "I... I've never kissed anyone before." She said, blushing. He lifted her chin with his finger, looking into her beautiful blue eyes. Being the timid twelve year old she was, she gave him a scared look. "I-I don't know if I can do it." "Sure you can." Draco said, pulling her a little closer. "Everyone can." She shook her head. "I already said... I haven't any experience." He let out a soft laugh. "Everyone must start somewhere." He leaned in again, his lips touching hers ever-so-gently. Unsure of what to do, she kissed him back. When they withdrew, she smiled. "I guess this is a good way to start."  
  
~*~ Four Years Later ~*~  
  
Darana Allen flipped her long brown hair behind her shoulder as she walked down the corridor with Pansy Parkinson and her twin cousins Denise and Summer. Pansy nudged her, an eager look on her cute face. "I hear you had an... interesting evening with Montague last night." Darana laughed. "And where might you have heard that?" She said, looking over at her. Pansy shrugged innocently. "A little birdie told me." Darana rolled her eyes. "It was Lanell, wasn't it? That little prat. She has got quite a large mouth for someone her size." Pansy laughed and shoved her. "Nellie is so sweet and you know it! Just because she's your baby sister doesn't mean you've GOT to be so mean to her!" Darana sighed. "You're only saying that because you haven't got a little sister who tells all your secrets." "What secrets? Montague's told everyone as it is, so why try to hide it?" Pansy laughed as Darana rolled her eyes once more. Nathan Montague was the captain of the Slytherin quidditch team, and the apple of many girls' eyes. The two had met up at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade the night before, and, after one-too-many drinks, they'd wound up snogging on a bench in the garden back at school. Darana's older brother, Marcus, had walked up and found them, dragging Darana away and shooting Montague a dirty look.   
  
Darana shrugged as they turned the corner. "Who says a girl can't have a bit of fun?" The group laughed just as Draco Malfoy, Damien Killingsworth and Jake Sheifer came walking towards them. Draco shook his head at Darana, smirking. "Dar, Dar, Dar..." He said, stopping in front of her. "How was last night? Is Montague everything you dreamed?" Damien and Jake laughed. Darana shoved him, and the group walked past them. He followed, draping an arm around her shoulders. "Only playing, love. But you've got to admit, you made a poor decision." Darana looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" "I'm talking about how you chose Montague over-" he paused, stopped walking and straightened his tie before continuing, "Me." Darana, Denise, Summer and Pansy laughed at this. "Over YOU?" Denise said, shoving him. Summer just blushed, not saying anything. Darana laughed at her before turning back to Draco. "Whatever you say, Dray. But I will tell you... your friend Nathan is an excellent kisser." Darana smirked at him. He gave her a staged look of offense. "And what about me? Am I NOT an excellent kisser?" Darana shrugged. "I've only kissed you once." He sighed dreamily, putting his arm back around her. "And it was probably the best kiss you've ever had." She clicked her tongue. "I was twelve." He shrugged. "All the same." He gave her a huge grin, before puckering up his lips and making kissing noises at her. "Come on, Dar, you know you want me." He joked, kissing her cheek. She laughed and shoved him away. She turned around and faced Damien. "You going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" She asked, a hopeful tone in her voice. He nodded. "We're all heading down there. I don't know about Livvy, though. She's got loads of homework." Darana rolled her eyes at his words. "What?" He said, raising an eyebrow. "Ooooh, nothing..." Damien touched her arm. "Come on, Dar, lighten up." She forced a half-hearted smile. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll talk to you later." He gave her a weak smile and turned to walk away, leaving her standing by the door to her potions class, her heart heavy.   
  
Pansy came up behind her and touched her arm. "Come on, Dar, we've gotta get to class." She said, pulling her into the class room. Darana took her usual seat at the table in the back of the room, sitting along with Draco, Jake, Summer, Pansy, Denise and some other Slytherins. She did her work slowly, not talking to anyone. Draco nudged her arm. "What's wrong Dar?" He said softly to her so that only she could hear him. She shrugged, sighing. "It's nothing." Draco raised an eyebrow. "Stop fussing over Dame. He really isn't worth your worry." Darana shot him a horrified look. "Not worth it? Dray, of course he's worth it. Why else would I be acting like this?" Darana put her head down on the table, letting out a frustrated sigh. Draco rolled his eyes, going back to his work.  
  
**  
  
That night, Darana sat alone in the common room staring into the blazing fire, it's dancing flames reflecting in her blue eyes. The common room door opened, and Damien walked in, his white button-down shirt unbuttoned at the top; his tie loosened and hanging around his neck. He spotted Darana sitting on the sofa, her legs curled under her, her eyes fixed on the fire. He took a deep breath and walked over, sitting down beside her. She looked over, a small smile coming across her face. "You're still up?" He said through a soft sigh. She nodded, looking back into the flames. "Couldn't sleep." She looked over at him. "Where've you been?" The common room door opened once more, and Livvy walked in, not even noticing the two sitting on the sofa, and walking up to the girls' dormitories. Darana looked over at her and then back into the flames, knowing her question had been answered. "Oh." She said softly, hurt in her voice. Damien knew how much she felt for him, even if she wouldn't admit it to anyone. Damien reached over and gently turned her head towards him, and he noticed the tears building up in her eyes. "Darana, don't cry..." He said, pulling her close. She relaxed in his hold, feeling so content in his embrace. She looked up into his sparkling green eyes, hope in her gaze. "Damien..." She said, her voice cracked. He swallowed hard, trying to resist. But he couldn't. He leaned down, kissing her. He held her closer, running a hand through her hair. He felt so right, feeling her lips upon his. He'd never kissed his best friend before, but now that he was, he felt like everything in the world but her was gone. When they withdrew, Damien gazed down into her eyes. "I... I love you, Darana." He breathed, hardly able to believe his sudden admittance to his ever-hidden feelings. Her eyes flashed. "I love you too." She pulled him close again, kissing him once more.   
  
They were so caught up in the moment, that they didn't notice the blonde-haired girl standing on the steps to the girls' dormitory, staring at them with wide eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Like it? Hm... More coming. 


	2. Blame It On Me

~*~ Chapter Two ~*~  
  
Livvy Aislinn hurried down the stairs towards the Entry Hall, bursting through the huge oak front doors and out onto the lawn. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail, her grey eyes matching the plain grey t-shirt and short jean shorts she was wearing, revealing her long slender legs. Her flip-flop sandals smacked against her feet as she walked down to the quidditch pitch, searching for Damien. Anger ran through her veins when she spotted him, standing by the door to the locker room, his green and silver quidditch uniform dirty, sweat lining his brow - talking to none other then Darana Allen. She stopped walking and stood by the entry to the pitch, watching them. They talked for another minute or so, before Darana looked at her watch, gesturing that she had to go. Then, to Livvy's horror, Damien took her in his arms, kissing her gently on the lips. Darana went to walk away, a smile on her face. Damien returned her smile, watching her walk away. Darana walked out of the pitch and past Livvy, not noticing her. Livvy walked into the pitch after watching Darana walk back up to the front door to the school and meeting up with some of her friends before taking off down the road to Hogsmeade.   
  
Damien turned and walked into the locker room, still not noticing the pair of brown eyes glaring at him from the pitch entry. Damien took off his uniform and went in to one of the open shower stalls, turning on the water. Nathan Montague was in the stall next to him and he gave him a small smile. " 'Lo, Killingsworth. Saw you with Aislinn yesterday. She is quite a pistol, that one." Nathan said, scrubbing the dirt off his arms. Damien gave him a small nod. "Yeah. I don't know how much longer she's gonna last, though." Nathan nodded. "I saw Darana leaving the pitch before I came in here." Damien sighed. "She's everything I ever wanted. Only thing stopping me from having her is the obstacle of telling Livvy goodbye." Nathan shrugged. "Livvy's a jealous one, aye. But, I saw more then just Darana walking away." He paused to smirk at him. "She's an excellent kisser, eh?" Damien laughed. "You would know." Nathan smiled. "Let's just say... I wasn't as drunk as I looked." The two laughed again, before Damien shut the water off and grabbed a towel off the rack, wrapping it around his waist. He walked out of the shower stall and over to his locker, pulling out his bag and rummaging through it for a clean set of clothes. He pulled out a pair of khaki docker pants, a white button down shirt and a wifebeater tank top, setting them down on the bench by his locker. Just as he went to take his towel off, Livvy came barreling around the corner, her cheeks flushed red with anger. Damien's heart skipped a beat and he quickly put his towel back around his waist, backing away from Livvy. "Livvy, what the hell are you doing in the men's locker room?!" Damien stammered. "You bastard!" Livvy yelled, a strand of loose blonde hair falling in her face. "I saw you bloody snogging Darana Allen last night! I heard you tell her you loved her!" Damien's breath caught in his throat. "Livvy, I can explain." Damien said, putting out a hand. She shook her head. "No! I'm tired of your excuses!" She paused, and he opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "No! Just stop! You make you decision, and you make it now. It's either me.... or her." She folded her arms across her chest, narrowing her eyes at him. He swallowed hard, not responding. Seconds flew by, Livvy's pulse raising as they passed. After a few moments passed without him saying a word, Livvy took in a sharp breath, trying not to cry. "I guess that means you want her." Damien looked down. He did want Darana. Livvy turned to walk away, looking back at him and saying, "I guess I'll never be Darana. And I don't even wanna try." She ran out of the locker room, the door slamming shut behind her.  
  
**  
  
Damien found Darana sitting in the garden, her nose in a book. Roses and carnations were blooming around her, her surroundings looking almost as beautiful as her. Damien walked over and sat down on the ground beside her, and she looked over at him, smiling. When he didn't return her smile, her grin faded into a frown. "What's wrong, Dame?" She said, looking concerned. He looked down and then back at her. "Livvy and I broke up." Darana looked away, not sure what to say. "Oh." Damien reached over and turned her head towards him, looking into her eyes. "You're all I want." He said softly, touching her cheek. She gave him a small smile before he put his hand behind her neck and pulled her into a soft kiss, the world disappearing around him once more.  
  
**  
  
The choice was made to let it go, even though no one knows. I'll never see how beautiful you could have been....   
  
**  
  
Draco watched Damien kiss Darana from afar, his heart sinking. He turned and walked away, shaking his head. This was the day he'd planned to tell Darana how he felt about her- how much he loved her. But now, she'd gotten what she'd always wanted- Damien. His cousin. But he couldn't be mad at him, for no one knew how much Draco had pained for Darana. And now, as Draco looked back on that kiss he'd shared with her, he regretted keeping those feelings inside for so long.  
  
I don't see any good coming out of this, when I just pretend I don't miss you. I don't wanna be so high now- just to be brought down so low. I shouldn't even let it show.... I don't wanna be so high now... and it seems, seems to me I should let it be. Or maybe it's just me...   
  
**  
  
Livvy looked at the picture of her and Damien that sat on her bedside table. Damien's half-hearted smile was less than convincing. A tear fell down her cheek, and she picked the picture up, looking at it in her hand. She remembered hearing him tell Darana Allen he loved her- she remembered the passion in the kiss he shared with her. In a frustrated rage, she threw the picture on the floor, the glass frame shattering. Livvy fell onto her bed, sobbing into a pillow. She heard someone walking into the dorm room, but didn't even look up. The voice that came from the doorway startled her.  
  
"Livvy?"  
  
She looked up, her grey eyes meeting the fabulous blue ones of Darana Allen. Darana looked concerned, noticing the broken picture on the floor. "... Are you alright?" She said, looking at the frame and then back into Livvy's tear stained eyes. Livvy shot her a glare. "Why the hell do YOU care?" She said, sitting up and grabbing a tissue from the box on her bedside table. "You're the reason I'm suffering, anyway." Darana looked hurt. "Livvy, I didn't make that decision for him. He made it all on his own. So please don't blame all this on me." She paused. "I'm so sorry, I really am. But... not everything can always go your way." Livvy's glare softened a bit. Darana had an odd quality to her- it was almost physically impossible for her to be intentionally mean or rude. But, despite that, Livvy was too upset to even look at her. She got up and pushed past her and out of the dorm, slamming the door behind her.   
  
Darana sighed and bent down, picking up the broken picture frame. She looked through the cracked glass at the picture inside it, tears filling her eyes. She wiped them quickly away, pulling out her wand and cleaning up the mess, repairing the frame. She left the picture inside it and tucked it away in the drawer of Livvy's bedside table. Darana lay down on her bed, feeling the desperate need for a friend. Damien was at quidditch practice, and Pansy, Summer and Denise were all in detention for hexing a Gryffindor first year's culdron and melting it. Darana knew the only other person she could go to, and she got up, hurrying off to find him.  
  
~*~  
  
muhahaha. just wait.  
  
come on people- REVIEWS!!  
  
-sara 


	3. Everyone Must Start Somewhere

~*~ Chapter Three ~*~   
  
Darana found Draco in the boys' dormitory, sitting at a table by the window, doing his homework. He looked up when she came in, setting down his quill and walking over to her. "Something wrong, Dar?" He said, looking concerned. She nodded. "I just... I really need someone to talk to. Really bad." Draco nodded, noticing the hurt look in her eyes. He took her hand. "Come on, I know where we can go so we won't be interrupted." Draco led her down into the common room, which was, surprisingly, empty. He walked over to a bookcase and said a strange Latin word that Darana didn't recognize, and the book case opened up, revealing the room that was hidden behind it. Draco led Darana inside, the book case closing behind them. Darana looked around, taking in her surroundings. The room was quite large, about the size of the common room itself. There were a few sofas, and a small table by the far wall. There was a huge, king size bed with elegant silk comforters and pillows. Silk draperies hung around it, and Darana suddenly felt uncomfortable. Why had he taken her here? Her hand was still clasped in his, and he took her to the bed, letting go of her hand and laying across it. He let out a sigh. "I come in here when I wanna be alone." Darana nodded, looking around still. Draco patted the space next to him. "Come here. Let's talk." Darana hesitantly went and laid down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. He'd been her best friend for so long- why did she feel so uncomfortable? Draco's mind replayed the memory of that first kiss over and over, and he smiled to himself. "So... what's wrong?" He said, curious. She sighed. "Damien and Livvy broke up and Livvy is fuming and taking it out on me. Claims it's all my fault that she's upset." Draco began to gently stroke her arm. "Ignore her. She's just jealous." Darana had become relaxed, and cuddled closer to him. Lust was building up inside of both of them, and soon, before they knew it, they turned to face each other. Darana leaned in, kissing him. He turned over, hovering above her, kissing her more passionately. He gently pushed her up towards the pillows, still kissing her. Darana wrapped her arms around his neck, hardly able to believe she was kissing her closest friend. She remembered he was the first person she'd ever kissed, and how when they were ten they made a promise that one day they'd end up marrying each other. But every thought in her mind faded away as Draco slipped her shirt off over her head, before taking off his own. She ran her hands over his muscular bare chest, reaching for his belt, and taking it off before pulling his pants off, leaving him only in his boxers. She hurried to take her shorts off, dropping them to the floor beside the bed. Draco unhooked her bra clasp, and he took it off, admiring her naked torso. He pulled the covers down, slipping her under the sheets before reaching for the top of her underwear. He stopped himself, looking into her eyes. She looked eagerly back at him, her heart racing. "Is this your first time?" He said softly. She bit her lip, nodding. "I'm warning you. I may not be good, considering I haven't any experience." The memories of their first kiss flooded back to them both, and they smiled. "Everyone must start somewhere." Draco said, before slipping her underwear off and kissing her once more.  
  
**  
  
Clouds threatened rain as the group walked down the worn path to Hogsmeade. Draco and Darana kept exhanging smiles, even as Damien's arm was wrapped around Darana's waist. Summer was hooked on Draco's arm, hardly noticing the way he kept winking at Darana. As they walked into the Three Broomsticks, Draco grabbed Darana's arm, pulling her around the side of the building. He gave her a sweet, gentle kiss, before withdrawing and smiling at her. "I had to do that." He said, before the two burst out laughing, kissing once more. They walked into the Three Broomsticks, taking seats at the table that everyone had already found. "Where'd you two go?" Damien asked, draping an arm around the back of Darana's chair. She shrugged. "I lost my earring.... Draco was helping me find it." Damien nodded, taking a sip of his butterbeer. Pansy raised an eyebrow at Darana and Darana looked away, blushing. Pansy stood up. "Um, I think Dar and I need to use the ladies room, don't we, Dar?" She said through gritted teeth, grabbing Darana's arm and dragging her off to the bathroom. She led her inside, closing the door and turning to face her. "Alright, I wanna know what the hell is going on between you and Draco and I wanna know now." Darana sighed, falling against the wall. She knew she could tell Pansy anything, but this was huge. "Darana Natalie Allen. You will tell me. NOW!" Pansy said, crossing her arms over her chest. Darana let out a soft sigh. "Alright. Where do I start?" "The very beginning." Pansy said, walking over and hopping up onto the counter and sitting upon it, crossing her legs.   
  
"Last night, I really needed someone to talk to. And, since Dame was at practice and you, Summer and Denise were in detention, the only other person I knew I could go to was Dray. So I found him, and he took me to this secret room... and... we were talking... and before I knew it... we were snogging like mad and my shirt was off..."  
  
Pansy's mouth dropped open. "You mean..." Darana nodded, swallowing hard. "But Dar! Weren't you a... a virgin?" Pansy said, hopping off the counter and walking over to her. Darana nodded again, running a hand through her hair, brushing it out of her face. "Draco was the first person I ever kissed, too. I guess it was meant to be." She said dreamily. Pansy slowly shook her head. "What about Damien, Dar?! He's given up so much for you, and you've loved him ever since I can remember. Now you have him, and you go and sleep with your best friend?! Not to mention Dame's COUSIN?!" Darana's eyes filled with tears. "I feel so... wrong... and... unclean...." Pansy's heart sank. "Oh, Dar, sweetie..." She hugged her, stroking her hair. "It's alright... don't feel that way... I know that you and Draco love each other..." Darana sniffled. "Yeah. Yeah, we do." "So don't feel bad, hun. What you did was out of love." Darana stepped back, looking into Pansy's trusting green eyes. She nodded. "Thanks, Pans." Pansy hugged her once more. "Anytime, Dar. Anytime."  
  
**  
  
That night, Darana went up to her dormitory around one A.M., tired and worn out. She found a note sitting on her bed, and she unfolded it, reading the words written in familiar handwriting....  
  
"Dar-  
  
Meet me in the gardens. There's something I want you to see.  
  
Love,  
  
Draco"  
  
Darana folded it back up and put it in her pocket, walking out of the dorm and down the stairs, out of the common room and towards the entry hall. She walked through the huge oak front doors and walked around past the greenhouses and into the garden. She found Draco sitting there, a rose in his hand. He smiled at her and handed it to her, kissing her forehead. "What is it you wanted me to see?" Darana said with a yawn and a smile. "I'm so tired..." He took her hand. "Come on." He led her around the rose bushes and out of the garden, into a patch of open, soft green grass. They both laid down, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "Look." He whispered. She looked up at the dark night sky, and a single bright light flew across it, before disappearing in the distance. "It's a shooting star." She said in awe. "It's a meteor shower. I thought you'd like to see it." Many more of them began to rain down, reflecting in her eyes. She held Draco close, and he kissed her forehead, never wanting the moment to ever end.  
  
~*~  
  
now it's heating up...  
  
reviews.  
  
thanks ella!  
  
sara 


	4. In Deception Lies Rejection

~*~ Chapter Four ~*~  
  
Rain drops slid down the window pane as Darana sat on the window seat at the bay window in the Slytherin common room, looking out across the grounds. Damien came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. She closed her eyes and smiled, leaning back in his arms. He kissed the top of her head, holding her closer. He leaned down, whispering in her ear. "Come on." He took her hand and led her to the same bookcase that Draco led her to, and said the same strange Latin phrase, causing the bookcase to open, revealing the secret room once more. Darana's breath caught in her throat as he walked inside, pulling her along, the door closing behind them. Damien turned around, pulling her into his arms. "I love you." He breathed, before kissing her. And as they kissed, she completely forgot about Draco, and the night they shared in that bed..........even as Damien reached for the top of her underwear, just as Draco did, smiling down at her.....and he said, ever-so-softly.... "Is this your first time?" Darana hesitated...... but nodded.  
  
**  
  
That afternoon, Darana walked alone in the corridors, hopelessly trying to clear her mind. She saw Draco walking towards her, and she stopped walking, not knowing what to say or do. He smiled, looking around before leaning in to kiss her. She took a step back, much to his confusion. "Dar? What's wrong?" She shook her head. "I can't keep on lying to him like this... I just can't." She said, tears beginning to cloud her vision. Darana ran off down the corridor and out the front door into the rain. She ran across the lawn, hearing Draco's footsteps behind her as he ran after her. The rain wet her hair and clothes, but she kept running. Draco caught up with her, grabbing her arm and whipping her around. "Darana what's going on?!" He said, worry in his perfect eyes. Wet strands of brown hair stuck to her face as her tears fell down her cheeks, mixing in with the rain. "Damien..." Darana said through heavy breaths. "I can't keep lying to him, Draco, I just can't." Draco swallowed hard, not sure what to say. "But I... I love... you...." She said, bursting into tears and falling into his arms. Draco held her as she cried, the rain falling down upon them.... even as a pair of grey eyes watched them from the Slytherin Tower window.  
  
**  
  
I didn't notice...but I didn't care. I tried being honest, but that left me no where. I watched the station, saw the bus pulling through. And I don't mind saying.. a part of me left with you. And one of these days... I won't be afraid of staying with you. I hope and I pray... waiting to find a way back to you, cause that's where I'm home......  
  
There's something bout the way you looked at me, made me think for a moment that maybe we were meant to be. Living lives separately, and it's strange how things change but not me wanting you so desparately.... Why can't I ignore it? I keep giving in but I should know better cause there was something bout the way you looked at me, and it's strange how things change but not me wanting you so desparately. You looked my way and said 'You frustrate me' like you're thinking of lines and times when you and I were you and me. Take a chance out on the street, made me miss my chances and chances are it won't be coming back to me....  
  
**  
  
Livvy walked down to the common room, smirking to herself when she found Damien sitting alone by the fire, doing his homework. She walked up to him, and he didn't even look up, just kept on writing as he mumbled, "What do you want, Livvy?" Livvy examined her fingernails as she spoke. "Oh, there's just something I think you ought to know...." Damien kept on writing. "Oh yeah? What's that?" He said, hardly paying attention to her. "Well, let's just say your sweet, innocent little Darana isn't as sweet and innocent as she seems." Damien dropped his quill at this, looking up, all ears. "What are you talking about?" He said, raising an eyebrow at her. "I just saw her, out on the grounds." "It's pouring." Livvy shrugged. "She obviously didn't care." Damien narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean?" "She wasn't alone." Damien jumped up at this, anger pulsing through his veins. "Who was she with?" "Are you sure you wanna know?" Livvy said, looking up at him. Damien nodded. Livvy clicked her tongue, shaking her head. "You're never going to believe this." "Just tell me." Livvy tried to stop a smirk from forming on her face as she said hastily, "Draco."  
  
**  
  
Darana walked out of the shower room of the girls' dormitory, walking to her dresser and pulling out a pair of short jean shorts, and a pale green spaghetti-strap tank top. Since no one else was in the dorm, she dropped her towel on the floor, and slipping her clothes on before grabbing the comb off her dresser and running it through her wet hair. She applied a fresh line of eyeliner around her bright blue eyes, and smoothed a layer of lipgloss over her lips before drying her hair with a wave of her wand. She slipped on a pair of white platform flip-flop sandals and walked out of the dorm and down to the common room, searching for Damien. Just as she turned the corner to the common room, she ran into Nathan Montague. He took a step back, eyeing her up and down, stopping at her cleavage. She shoved him, and he laughed, shaking his head at her. "My, do your lips look soft and inviting, Darana." He called after her. She rolled her eyes and kept walking, entering the common room and looking around. She didn't see Damien anywhere, but she did see Pansy sitting in a chair by the window, her nose in a book. She walked over to her, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. "Pans, have you seen Dame?" Pansy didn't even look up, just nodded. "I saw him walking down to the library about ten minutes ago." Darana turned and walked to the common room door, reaching for the handle just as it opened, a tall, blonde haired boy emerging from behind it. His eyes were a soft blue, and Darana thought she saw them flash red as she bumped into him. They flashed back to blue as he looked down at her, a small smile coming across his face. "Sorry." Darana said, almost mesmerized. He was gorgeous. "No problem." He said. She returned his smile, and they kept on staring at each other as he walked into the common room, her eyes following him. She shook her head, coming out of her trance and walked out of the common room, down the stairs towards the library.   
  
She walked inside, looking around for Damien. She walked along the rows of book shelves, looking down each aisle. She found him, scanning the rows of books, his eyes narrowed as he read each book spine. She took a deep breath and walked down the aisle towards him. He looked over when he noticed her walking towards him, her brown hair down and falling around her shoulders; her pale green spaghetti-strap tank top fitting her in all the right places; her short jean shorts revealing her slender, tan legs; her platform white flip-flop sandals smacking gently against her feet as she walked; her lips glossy and her blue eyes sparkling. He couldn't help but smile. She returned his smile, but only half-heartedly. "We really need to talk." She said, and his smile faded. Was she going to confess? He gave her a curt nod. She nodded back and turned around, walking towards a small table in a secluded section of the library. Damien followed her, and they sat down at the table, opposite from one another. Darana took a deep breath. "Listen, there's been something that I've been... keeping from you... and.. I really wanna get it off my chest." Damien nodded, gesturing for her to continue. She wet her lips, swallowing hard. "Dame... I... I... I, uh...." She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "IsleptwithDraco." Her words came out all slurred, sounding like they were all one word. But Damien heard her loud and clear. He swallowed, not sure what to say. Darana bit her lip, waiting for him to respond. "So... wait..." Damien began. "So, when you told me it was your first time... it really wasn't?" Darana shook her head. "Then who was your first time?" Damien demanded, staring at her, anger in his eyes. Darana hesitated, but feared causing a scene if she didn't answer. "Draco."   
  
Damien didn't say anything for a minute, the magnitude of his anger and hurt leaving him at a loss for words. The seconds passed slowly and painfully, and Darana fiddled with the ring on her finger, biting her lip and waiting for a response. "I have never been more disgusted in my life." Damien whispered furiously. "And never will I stand knowing that my girlfriend is a lying, filthy whore." Damien got up, storming out of the library, leaving an open-mouthed and misty eyed Darana close to tears.  
  
~*~  
  
damn you people! do you get the concept or reading and REVIEWING?!?!? ugh!!   
  
*deep breath* whew.  
  
the song things are michelle branch. and the ones from the other chapter are a local band called gold mind sqaud. yeah.  
  
more soon. 


	5. Everyone Wants Her

~*~ Chapter Five ~*~  
  
Draco walked out onto the grounds, shoving his hands in his pockets and taking a huge breath of fresh air. He walked across the moist grass, past the gardens. He heard a soft whimpering noise coming from behind a tall rose bush, and decided to investigate. It sounded like someone crying. He walked cautiously around the roses, craning his neck. He saw the back of a girl's head, long brown hair falling around her shoulders, her pale green spaghetti-strap tank top, short jean shorts and platform white flip-flop sandals showing off her tan skin. He immediately recognized her. He hurried to her side, kneeling in front of her. "Dar? Dar what's wrong?!" He said, pulling her hands away from her face, revealing her tear-stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. "Dame..." She said softly. "What about him?" Draco said, growing nervous. "He... knows." She said, sniffling. Draco swallowed hard. "He knows about... us?" Darana nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "He... he called me a filthy lying whore..." She said, before bursting into tears again. Draco's nervosity turned into anger at her words. His wretched cousin had called someone as sweet and pure as Darana a whore? It sounded just like him. Draco never understood why Darana ever liked him to begin with. But, now that he had her, he could care less. All he cared about now was knowing that she was his, and someone had called her something that she was not. And seeing her in pain only made his anger grow.  
  
**  
  
Livvy found Damien, his head in his hands, sitting alone in a darkened corner of the common room. She quietly walked over to him, taking a seat on the sofa beside him. He looked up, his eyes bloodshot and his eyelids heavy. Livvy made an effort to smile, but just took a deep breath. "I know this probably isn't a good time, right now but, I have to tell you something." "Livvy, it can wait." Damien said miserably, looking back down at the floor and shaking his head. "I want you back." Livvy sputtered, shocked as the words spilled unwillingly from her mouth. Damien looked slowly up, his expression blank. "Darana." Damien said blankly.   
  
"...is a dirty skank... and you know it." Livvy said hastily. Damien shook his head. "No. No, she isn't. She's... absolutely...."   
  
"Horrible?"   
  
"Absolutely perfect."   
  
Livvy's heart was in her throat. "Damien, she bloody slept with your best friend! Not to mention the fact he's your cousin!"   
  
Damien stood up, not wanting to take this mental abuse anymore. "Livvy just shut the hell up! Just because you'll never be like her doesn't mean you should be such a bitch to her!" He gave her a disgusted look. She stood up, standing close to him.   
  
"Damien Killingsworth you cannot honestly say you do not find me attractive right now." He could feel her breath on his face. He didn't say anything, and, before he knew it, her lips were pressed against his. He shoved her away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I think we all know who the real whore is in this situation, Livvy." He growled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an apology to make." He stormed out of the common room, searching for Darana.  
  
**  
  
Darana hurried through the corridor, trying not to be late for her next class. Just as the bell rang, she turned a corner, running smack into someone, her books falling to the floor. "Oh, sorry." She said, kneeling down, picking up her books. The person she'd run into kneeled down beside her. "Here, let me help you." He said. He handed her her books, and their eyes met as they stood in unision.   
  
"Well, I can't seem to stop running into you. I think it's fate." He said. It was the same tall, blonde haired boy she'd run into in the common room. She flashed him a smile.   
  
"I'm Dante." He said, holding out a hand. "Dante Rockliffe." Darana gingerly shook his strong hand. "I'm Darana...Darana Allen."   
  
"Oh, so you're the famous Darana Allen?" He said, raising an eyebrow. "Famous?" Darana said, confused. "Oh, yeah. Everywhere I turn I hear your name. Funny I always run into you." She smiled. "I guess you're right. Maybe it is fate." He returned the smile, looking at the books in her hand. "Ah, hell, honors geometry? That muggle math bullshit?" He said, looking at her geometry book. She nodded miserably. "But I get by. It's easy stuff." Dante shook his head. "My grades are dropping like flies. Especially that one." She looked down at her book, and then back up at him. "Well, I have an idea. I'll help you with your geometry, if you help me with my flying skills." "Flying skills? What for?" "I'm trying out for the quidditch team in two weeks, and I really could use some pointers. You're the best chaser Hogwarts has seen in years. I've seen you play. You're amazing." Dante shrugged. "Just doing my job." Darana smiled. "So it's a deal, then?" She said, a hopeful tone in her voice. Dante nodded. "Sure. I'll meet you in the library around... eight-ish tonight." Darana shook her head. "No 'eight-ish'. Eight o'clock sharp." Dante gave her a stunned look. "What?" She said, a sly grin on her face. "Oh, nothing, my dear. I love a woman whose in control." He winked at her, and she blushed. "I'll see you at... eight o'clock sharp then, love." He said, before flashing her another breath-taking smile and walking away. Darana watched him walk away and fell against the wall, letting out a dreamy sigh.  
  
**  
  
That night, Darana sat in the library, books and papers scattered across the table in front of her. At exactly 8 o'clock, the library doors swung open and Dante walked in, spotting her and walking over to where she was sitting, pulling out a chair beside her. He sat down and she looked up from her book, giving him a small smile. "Now that we're all here, shall we begin?" She said, picking up a quill and dipping it in the ink bottle sitting by her book. Dante nodded approvingly, scooting a little closer to her, leaning down to look at her book. "Alright, let's start with the basics...um... how do you find the area of a circle?" Darana said, looking over at him. He looked deep in thought for a moment, narrowing his eyes. She raised her eyebrows, waiting for a response. "Absolutely no clue." He said after a minute of silence. Darana sighed, pointing at the page the book in front of her was open to. "Pie times r, the radius, squared. Pie 'r' squared." She took a piece of parchemnt and drew a circle in the middle of it, putting a dot right in the middle. She drew a line from the dot to the edge of the circle, and labeled the line with a 6. "Now," She began, "Find the area of this circle." She wrote the formula out on another piece of parchment, handing it to him. He set to work, calculating. After a few moments, he set down his quill. "113 point zero four?" He said, showing her his work. She checked it, and smiled. "Yep." He smiled, looking eager to continue.  
  
*  
  
It went on for another two hours- her showing ihm how to do it and making him try it on his own. They were deep into their work when Dante suddenly began staring at her, watching her lips move as she explained everything to him. Her hair was up in a messy bun on top of her head, loose strands falling in her face. She looked so perfect, so... beautiful. When she finished explaining and looked up, her eyes meeting his, he swallowed hard, feeling the urge to lean in and....  
  
Darana's breath caught in her throat. He had a look in his eye.... like he was about to....  
  
He leaned in and their lips met, and, to her own surprise, Darana kissed him back. When they withdrew, Darana slowly opened her eyes, hardly able to believe what had happened. Dante just gazed into her eyes, his expression blank. Darana could have sworn she'd seen his eyes flash a deep purple color.... just as he leaned in, kissing her once more, this time putting a hand behind her neck, kissing her more passionately....  
  
**  
  
Damien hadn't been able to find Darana the night before, and now, he walked to the library, hoping to find her there. He got to the worn oak doors and pushed one open, looking inside. His heart was in his throat. He saw her.... kissing Dante Rockliffe.  
  
Damien turned and walked out of the library and back down the corridor, anger burning through his veins. Just when he'd stood up for her, just when he'd thought what he said wasn't true... she goes and proves him right. What the hell is her deal? he thought, fuming as he hurried to the entry hall and out the front doors. He walked to the quidditch pitch, grabbing a broom from the locker room and mounting it. Maybe a few laps around the pitch would help him clear his head of visions of that night he'd spent with Darana....  
  
~*~  
  
Good?  
  
COME ON, PEOPLE, I NEED REVIEWS!! This is a kick ass story!  
  
puh-weez?  
  
-sara 


End file.
